Efeito Sirius Black
by Franci Flom
Summary: Aula de Transformação. Noite maldormida. Sono, muito sono... Se Sirius Black não tomar uma providência, Esther Mathers vai cair dura bem do seu lado.


**Efeito Sirius Black**

Eu vou dormir. Ah, Merlin, eu vou cair dura em cima dessa classe a qualquer momento. Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes pisquei os olhos com força para mantê-los abertos. Mas não adianta. Aula de Transformação depois de uma noite maldormida resulta em Esther dormindo em cima da classe.

Eu estou tentando, mas tenho certeza que vou dormir. Se essa aula acabasse logo... Se aquele bendito sinal soasse logo... Mas não, estamos apenas no segundo período de seis. Eu vou dormir, eu vou dormir e vou ficar de detenção por um mês... Mas que me importa isso agora? Mal consigo manter meus olhos abertos e prestar atenção em alguma coisa que McGonagall fala, quanto mais pensar nas consequências do meu sono descabido.

Pisquei de novo, sentindo que daquela vez tinha cochilado alguns instantes. Eu esfreguei os olhos. Minha cabeça pendia perigosamente em direção à carteira. Eu não aguentava mais...

- A Bela Adormecida precisa de um beijo para acordar?

Não, não era preciso. Apenas a voz sussurrante em meu ouvido, levemente rouca, já era o suficiente para me manter acordada. Pisquei algumas vezes, _bem_ mais desperta, e encarei meu colega de carteira dupla.

- Isso seria bom – respondi sorrindo, ainda meio sonolenta.

Sirius sorriu e se certificou de que não éramos observados pela professora.

- Quer enfartar McGonagall? – ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, o olhar cheio da habitual malícia que eu bem conhecia.

Ah, droga! Inferno de homem lindo!

- Bem – eu mirei McGonagall brevemente – Isso também não seria má ideia.

Ele riu baixinho, exibindo todos os dentes brancos perfeitamente alinhados. Meu coração falhou uma batida. Apesar de nos conhecermos a sete anos e estarmos de namorico a seis meses Sirius ainda tinha todo aquele efeito arrebatador sobre mim. E ele sabia disso. Por isso mesmo não mantinha nada oficial comigo, embora passássemos bastante tempo juntos. Mas não era do feitio de Sirius Black se prender; ele precisava ser livre para ciscar em todos os galinheiros possíveis.

Eu sempre me pergunto por que mantenho essa situação. Talvez porque sei que ele sempre volta pra mim. Mesmo que não sejamos namorados, sou o relacionamento mais estável que ele jamais teve. E eu gosto dele, e sei que é recíproco.

Talvez eu só me mantenha nessa porque sei que não o terei de outra forma.

- Se vamos fazer McGonagall ter um troço – Sirius se aproximou, baixando ainda mais o tom de voz, de maneira cúmplice – tem que ser em grande estilo. O que você prefere, um beijo de cinema ou uma coisa mais selvagem? Podíamos arredar a classe...

Eu pus a mão na boca para controlar o riso.

- Deixa disso. Eu até gosto dela.

Sirius ergueu a sobrancelha novamente, duvidando do que eu dissera.

- É, estou vendo que gosta. Está quase dormindo na aula dela.

- Eu disse que gosto _dela_, não da matéria. Portanto, você vai ter que me manter acordada – finalizei com um sorriso malicioso, prontamente retribuído.

- Você está me provocando, Esther...

Sorri da maneira mais inocente possível diante dos olhos negros e brilhantes. Estávamos muito próximos e o perfume dele começava a me desnortear. Eu estava surpresa que não tivéssemos sido repreendidos ainda, então me virei brevemente para verificar o que McGonagall fazia. Ela estava bastante concentrada demonstrando alguma transfiguração. Ao mesmo tempo, senti que a mão de Sirius também estava bastante ocupada na minha coxa, erguendo levemente minha saia cinza pregueada.

Voltei-me lentamente para o maroto, que ostentava um semblante tranquilo. Até parecia que ele estava prestando atenção à aula.

- O que você está fazendo? – sussurrei o mais baixo que consegui. Senti que meu colo e rosto ficavam mais quentes. Maldito _efeito Black_.

- Oras – ele me olhou com inocente espanto – Estou lhe mantendo acordada. Não está funcionando?

Sirius aproximou mais seu rosto do meu, ao mesmo tempo que sua mão apertava minha coxa. Percorri a sala de aula inteira com os olhos, apavorada com a possível reação da professora. Todos pareciam alheios a nós dois, que sentávamos na última classe.

- Sirius! Eu estava brincando! – controlar a voz para que não saísse alta e trêmula exigia um grande esforço.

- Mas eu não.

Quando senti seus lábios risonhos tocando meu pescoço quase arquejei. Tentei me desvencilhar, mas Sirius mantinha a mão que me segurava firme.

- Sirius, pare...

Sua mão subia cada vez mais, e eu estava cada vez mais nervosa. Não demoraria até todos no recinto ouvirem minha respiração que se tornava ofegante...

Maldito efeito Black!

* * *

Minha respiração estava um pouco acelerada, eu não podia evitar. Aquele lugar, aquela situação e principalmente aquele olhos claros me deixavam mais do que nervosa. O que mais me assustava era o que eu tinha feito... Como eu fora capaz daquilo? Eu não fazia ideia de onde eu tirara força e coragem... Bom, coragem talvez não, porque eu sequer tomei conhecimento do que fazia na hora em que aconteceu. Eu jamais me imaginei em tal situação.

E por causa daquilo tudo agora estava ali. Sala do diretor. Eu passava os olhos por tudo, mas não prestava atenção em nada, nem mesmo na lindíssima fênix que repousava tranquila em seu poleiro. Eu não conseguia me desligar dos olhos azuis me encarando por trás dos óculos com interesse e até mesmo diversão. Dumbledore praticamente _ria_ da minha situação, como era possível??? Ele não tinha consciência da gravidade?

- Senhorita Esther Mathers – ele começou, a voz muito tranquila – Você é uma aluna aplicada. Sempre tirou boas notas, demonstrou interesse nas aulas e aprende com rapidez. Os professores sempre lhe elogiaram. Mas _isso_ eu realmente não esperava.

Corei violentamente e tentei me desculpar apressadamente.

- Eu sei, professor, eu sei. Eu não sei como fui capaz, mas... mas... eu não queria! Foi sem querer! Eu juro, eu jamais...

Diante de minha exasperação, Dumbledore ergueu a mão e me calei imediatamente. Meu coração batia acelerado.

- Eu sei, senhorita Mathers – o diretor continuava com o semblante tranqüilo – Não estou dizendo que tinha a clara intenção de fazê-lo, mas ainda assim o fez. A magia é realmente inexplicável às vezes. Jovens bruxos não quantificam seu nível de magia, não se imaginam capazes de certas coisas. Mas a magia pode chegar a níveis desconhecidos, nos permitindo coisas grandiosas... Como aconteceu hoje.

Eu pensei que qualquer um ficaria feliz com aquilo. Mas não eu, não _daquela forma_.

Dumbledore sorriu suavemente por trás da enorme barba branca. Ele juntou as pontas dos dedos e procurou me tranquilizar.

- Não se preocupe, a professora McGonagall já está resolvendo a situação – o diretor então sorriu com ares marotos – Só estou curioso, senhorita Mathers. O que Sirius Black lhe fez para transformá-lo em uma doninha?

**FIM.**


End file.
